


The One with the Lap Dance and Drama

by talesandthings



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunk Jared, M/M, Pissed Jensen, Protective Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen will never leave Jared on his own again. </p><p>Or the one where Jared gets drunk and gives Stephen Amell an almost lap dance and Jensen is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Lap Dance and Drama

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first J2 fic. I think. This idea came to me yesterday after Aisha Tyler said how Jared gave Zachary Levi a lap dance. 
> 
> This fic was supposed to be funny, but I am apparently incapable of writing anything funny so this ended up with shit load of drama. Oops. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors. I didn't get the time to proofread this.

Jensen decided to call it an early night and head back to his room, because he was exhausted as hell after multiple days of continuous shooting. Jared on the other hand was full of boundless energy somehow. That kid, and Jensen isn’t using the world “kid” lightly, never tired out easily and people usually compared him to a puppy for a reason. So instead of coming up with Jensen, he decided to stay downstairs to talk to fans, sign autographs, and take pictures.

Jensen felt a little uneasy for letting him stay on his own because after what happened a few weeks ago, he felt even more protective over the taller dude than usual. But Clint assured him that, he was going to stay with Jared like a shadow, so Jensen felt a little better about leaving him.

When he got back to his room, he fell face flat on the bed and immediately fell asleep. He didn’t even bother to change, but he had taken off his shoes, in order to avoid getting yelled at by Jared for wearing his shoes to bed.

Jensen doesn’t know long he had been asleep, when he was startled awake by the ringing of his phone. If Jensen was as paranoid as Dean, he would have probably shot the phone with the gun he would have had under his pillow. But he wasn’t like his character so instead of shooting the phone, he decided to just ignore it, cover his head with the comforter and go back to sleep.

The blond let out a breath of relief when the phone finally stopped after a minute and was drifting off to sleep again, when the damned thing started going off again.

“Son of a bitch!” he grumbled before slowly reaching out to grab the phone. He raised his head a little and somehow managed to find the answer button, despite the fact that the blaring bright light of the phone was blinding him.

“Yeah?” He answered in a grumpy voice. If the person on the other hand took offense, then they could go to hell. His head fell back on the pillow and he tried really hard to keep his eyes open.

“Jensen?” came a small voice from the other end. There was loud music and hooting in the background, making it very difficult for the blond to hear anything else.

“Who’s this?” asked Jensen, getting more and more annoyed by the second.

The person from the other end said something that sounded close to “wait a second” or “ate a melon.” Jensen had no idea who it was but the voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Jensen was so sleepy that his brain couldn’t put a face to the voice.

There was sound in the background, which sounded like a closing door and then it was a bit quiet, except for the loud thumping.

“Look buddy, I don’t know who you are, or what you want, but I am sleep deprived and I am in no mood to entertain people” He informed the person on the end of the line

“Jensen. It’s Zach”

“Zach who?”

“Zachary Levi”

Jensen groaned at hearing that “Levi, the hell do you want? And can’t this wait, we’re seeing you tomorrow anyway?”

“Actually you’ll see me today” Zach unhelpfully reminded him “But this can’t wait, man. It’s about Jared”

Now that got Jensen’s attention and he immediately sat up on his bed, all sleep gone from his eyes. All of these horrifying thoughts were going around his head, and his heart was pounding rapidly against his chest.

“What happened to Jared? Where is he?” He questioned hurriedly

“Whoa calm down there, man. Nothing’s wrong with him. Well not really. You might wanna come down here and see for yourself actually”

“Levi, I’m gonna reach in through his phone and strangle you if you don’t tell me what’s going on?” Hearing Levi gulp at his threat, gave Jensen a sense of satisfaction.

“Uh. I don’t know how to tell you, man. You should really come down and see for yourself. We’re outside the Fox Grill, near the pool.” Zach told him sounding scared “Look, nothing happened to him. He’s not hurt or anything. He’s just plastered. Aisha met him and then plus some of her friends convinced Jared to go with them. Then they meet with my friends and... That Amell guy and his friends. And you know how it is when you’re with a bunch of people right?” he tried to laugh it off but Jensen did not find the situation humorous.

The dude wasn’t even getting to the point. God knows what happened to Jared. He was a with a bunch of people he barely knew and where the hell was Clint?

As he listened to Zach ramble off, Jensen got out of the bed, thankful that he had actually gone to bed with his clothes on, he quickly put on his shoes and was out the door in just seconds.

“Zach, are you gonna get to the point?” he asked, irritated.

“Well it’s not easy telling you on the phone.” he almost whined, and Jensen finally realized that the man was drunk. “Okay, so Jared got drunk and he started well... hugging everyone and telling them that they were awesome. Did you know he did that?” Zach laughed, going off track again.

Jensen could seriously punch the guy right now. He hurried down the multiple flights of stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. He didn’t care that they were on the 27th floor of the Bayfront. He just needed to get to Jared, and fast.

He was seriously out of breath when he reached the bottom of the stairs and grabbed the rails to catch his breath.

“Jensen, you okay man?” Zach asked sobering up a little. He most likely heard Jensen huffing like he was dying.

“Y-yeah” he finally replied, as he started rushing towards the Fox Grill. It was on the other end and Jensen cursed himself for not taking the stairs on the other end.

“Zach, I’m almost there. Will you tell me what happened to him?”

“I think you best see it yourself. Just know that if you wanna kill someone, it should be Amell not me. I didn’t do anything” he tried saving his ass.

Well just hearing Amell’s name made his blood run cold, so if he did something to Jared then Jensen was going to kill him and send Levi to the hospital because it seemed to have a hand in what happened to Jared, because he wasn’t as convincing as he was trying to sound.

It didn’t take the blond to get there and the bar staff were looking at him worriedly, as he ran towards the door and slammed it shut after going out.

The sight before him, made Jensen stop cold in his tracks.

Jared was almost in Amell’s lap on one of those pool side chairs, his butt just hovering above the man’s crotch, while Amell’s hands were settled comfortably on Jared’s hips like they belonged there.

Jared’s body was moving to some trash pop music that was playing in the background, and the people around them were cheering and whistling around the two.

Jensen’s blood was boiling and his hands clenched into a fist beside him. He wasn’t mad at his chestnut haired boyfriend, who seemed super drunk, but at the man getting a lap dance from him.

That son of a bitch was taking advantage of his drunk boyfriend.

He was actually smiling up at him like he were the sun and moon, but he was bucking his hips up, almost trying to fuck Jared who was so out of it to notice that.

Jensen was seeing red and was about to stalk over there, when Zach came to a halt before him.

“Jensen, it wasn’t Jared’s fault” he hurriedly told him and Jensen narrowed at his eyes at the man

“I know. Now get out of my way” he warned and Zach moved aside without another word.

Nobody seemed to noticed Jensen, until he stopped in front of Jared and Amell, and yanked his boyfriend towards him, almost making the man tumble to floor.

“Jensen!!” the hazel-eyed man greeted him and threw his arms around him.

Jensen wrapped his arm possessively around Jared’s waist and moved him aside a little so that he could watch the other man.

“The hell, Amell?” he asked with a dangerous edge to his voice, which made everyone stop talking and stop the music that they were playing.

There was pin-drop silence and the tension was thick in the air, as no one dared to get in between the two man.

“What? Jared offered to dance on me” the man replied in his defense and got up from the seat.

“Jared’s fuckin’ plastered. You could have asked for the keys to his Denali right now and he would have given them to you” Jensen informed him, as he let Jared put his head in the space between his head and neck. Jared nuzzled his neck and if Jensen weren’t about to rip Amell’s head off, he would have actually enjoyed that. The taller man was really pliant when he was drunk and that usually scared Jensen.

Amell didn’t back off and just huffed. “You know, Jared’s not your property right? You don’t own him, Ackles. So stop behaving like you do”

The audacity of this man.

“No, I don’t but he’s my fuckin’ boyfriend, so if you touch him again or even looked at him the wrong way then I will rip your head off” he threatened and heard a collective gasp from the people around him.

This was the first time he had admitted publicly that Jared was his boyfriend and boy did it feel good.

He didn’t care if he got in trouble because of his threat.

Amell didn’t seem to mind it either, as he just laughed bitterly “Right. We’ll see about that, man. You don’t treat him like a fuckin’ boyfriend. He’s obviously just a priced possession, that you’re scared someone will steal from you. Well news flash, man. He’s not. He’s a fuckin’ person. So get off your high horse and see that.” he man lectured him “And if you can’t, then trust you me, I can treat him a lot better. Because I actually fuckin’ care about him”

There was a crazed, passionate look in the man’s eyes, which threw Jensen off a bit and he didn’t like it at all. But Jensen wasn’t scared. Jared loved him and he would never leave him for that asshole.

Before Jensen could say anything more to the man, he had turned on his heels and was now walking back to the hotel.

Jensen ignored him and turned his attention back to Jared, because he was his first priority. He let the brunette lean on him, as they went back into the hotel and as they passed Levi, Jensen glared at him and whispered “I’ll deal with you later” to which the other man gulped.

As they were waiting for the elevator, Jared kissed his cheek and mumbled “I love you” to which Jensen just smiled and kissed his lips instead.

**Author's Note:**

> If my muse permits, then I will add another one shot to this.


End file.
